


Tears Of Truth

by ScummyButts



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Asexual Character, Bullying, F/F, F/M, Humanstuck, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Pansexual Character, Past Relationship(s), Rating May Change, Sadstuck, Self-Harm, Tags May Change, This will have a good ending, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScummyButts/pseuds/ScummyButts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you honestly hate life. So why haven't you given up yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anguish

Your name is John Egbert, and you feel like everyone hates you, because they do. 

It’s been two years since your whole life went down hill. It all started back in 8th grade, you did have many friends back in middle school, but they really didn't care much about you, and plus they didn't really know about your sexuality, you were darn afraid to come out to them because you didn't know what was going to happen or what they’ll think of you. 

There was this tiny incident that had happened, and on that day your life was fucked up so much. You think you remember his name, you believe it was Mike. The day of his birthday, he was having a party at his house, of course you were invited, you did have a small crush on him though, but you haven’t shown any signs. 

Back to the story, you honestly don’t know what happen, first you and your friends and Mike were all playing seven minutes in Heaven. It was Mike turn to spin the bottle, and out of all people the bottle landed to you, and of course you and Mike had ended up in the closet. You honestly felt a bit nervous, cause you honestly don’t know what was going to happen. 

During your time with Mike in the closet, there was this awkward silence that was going on, it was making you uncomfortable, very uncomfortable. You felt like an hour has passed, but really it’s only been about five minutes, or maybe six.

You thought to yourself it wouldn't hurt to have a conversation with him, I mean you guys are friends. So you turned to face him, it was dark in the closet so you couldn't picture him right now, but your eyes were squinting at him so you could get a good look of him. But so far your guys’ conversation was about random stuff, but it was alright. 

Here’s the part where you fucked up, I mean it was an accident, but they didn't believe you. You felt cramped up and plus your back was aching, so you got up from the floor to stretch, but somehow you banged your head on something metal material. This made you fell back to the ground, but the thing was, it made you fell on Mike, your lips were smashed between his lips. 

Some girl had opened up the closet, which was a really bad timing. Mike had pushed you off him and the look on his face was petrified. All you can remember now was that you tried to explain what had happened, but they wouldn't listen to you, some of the kids called you a faggot, gay, etc. Then Mike’s parents had to call your dad to come pick you up. 

Till now, you’re still currently living in Washington and at your school you’re a sophomore getting bullied, even by Mike. Everyone at school shoves you, calls you out names towards you or they put death threats in your locker.

At some point there are times you want to give up, but the thing is. Why haven’t you?


	2. Image

Your name is John Egbert and today is going to suck like always.

Today is Monday which means you have school, who even invented school? Anyways, you tried to convince your dad to move you to a new school, but like always he tells you, "Don't worry John you'll make friends." or "John they'll accept you for who you are and just ignore the people that are bullying you." Which was bullshit and it pisses you off.

You let out a sigh as you got up from your bed, you turned off your alarm that kept ringing the Ghost Buster theme song which was on your phone, and of course you had to get up and get ready for school.

You were honestly liking the skinny jeans that your dad had bought you, but it made your thighs popped out or your thunder thighs, whatever you called them, but they also felt a bit tight on you, but hell they still looked darn good on you, and the top that you're wearing had a logo of a green slime ghost which you always wear. You honestly kind of liked what you were wearing today.

But you did hate your appearance though, your buck teeth was one of them, your square large glasses you always wear, your cheeks that are covered in freckles, but your dad commented saying you looked adorable with freckles, but honestly, you don't believe him, and lastly, it's your raven hair that you hate, it was just always messy and it's very hard to maintain it, but the only thing you did love about yourself was your luminous blue eyes.

After getting ready, you usually either walk to school or you ride bike to school, but since your bike got damaged by a bunch of bastards at your school, all you can do now is just walk to school until you or your dad could afford to get a new bike. Now you wonder when you are going to get a new bike, but it's whatever you guess. You had grabbed your bag and the house keys and slipped on out of the house and started walking straight to hell.

Your name is John Egbert once again.

After it seems like days of walking, just kidding, it was about a thirty minute walk from your house to your school, and you're finally here in hell. As you were walking inside of the school some of the people were staring at you, others were whispering things to their friends and others giggled, like really?

Anyways, a couple of minutes later the bell finally rang, the people were rushing to their classes and some of them walked with their small groups. You ran your fingers through your messy hair while biting your lower lip. You were kind of afraid to go to your classes, people would pass you notes which you don't want to talk about, or they would throw stuff at you, or they would embarrass you in front of the class, and teachers wouldn't even do anything!

You were now frustrated, like someone please take you home or you could be in an action, romance movie where Nicolas Cage would magically appear out of nowhere and saves you and then takes you somewhere far away from this place. Shaking your head knowing that'll never happen, you didn't even bother looking up so you just looked down and began walking to your class which was English and you mostly daydream in that class or take short naps, which was pretty cool.

Now, as you were about to look up, someone bumps into you hard, as your clumsy ass self couldn't keep balance, you fell to the ground. You groan in pain, when you open up your eyes it was fucking blurry, wait blurry, where are your glasses? "S-shit…" You muttered. "Hey you asswipe, are you going to fucking apologize?!"


	3. Hope

Your name is Jade Harley, and you’re dying right now.

Not literally dying, but you were laughing at your boyfriend Karkat. You guys were just rushing to Biology class and you guess Karkat wasn't paying attention to where he was going and you guess he didn't have enough time to react, so he bumped into someone. Instead of being a worried girlfriend and to check to see if he was okay, you’re just laughing at him right now, and you could tell he’s going to be pissed at you.

“Hey you asswipe, are you going to fucking apologize?!" You heard your boyfriend yelled at the poor kid, you rolled your eyes and walked up to the guy, and pulled out your hand to him. “Hey dude, are you alright?” You heard a groan escape from his lips, guess he’s in pain. 

“Y-yeah, I’m alright.” He mutters, you realized he had lovely blue luminous eyes you have ever seen, and plus he’s so adorable, okay now you’re being weird Jade. He takes your hand and you flashed him a smile and pulled him right up from the ground. 

“H-hey, what about me!?” 

While ignoring your boyfriend still on the ground complaining, you guess it wouldn’t hurt to have a bit of a chit-chat with this guy, I mean you have at least about four minutes till the bell actually rings. “Anyway, I’m Jade Harley and that’s my boyfriend Karkat, sorry if he’s a bit crabby, he’s always like that, anyways, what’s your name?” 

You watched him dust himself off and getting himself straighten up, you guess he wasn’t much of a talker, or maybe he’s just shy, so many ideas were going through your head right now about this guy. “I’m J-John, John Egbert…” He looks away from you, he had a bit of a frown on his face. “What kind of last name is that?” Karkat snorted, you rolled your eyes in annoyance. He’s going to be the death of you, you swear. 

As you were about to say something, you saw John walking off in another direction with his head back down, you wonder why is he in such a bad mood. So you quickly rushed up to him by his side and realized you left Karkat alone. “Hey!!!” You heard your boyfriend scream from the distance you were still ignoring him. “So, what class do you have right now John?” 

His pace began to slow down, he lift of his head and face you, he had a dark, gloomy look on his face, you have never seen anyone like that before, it honestly scared you a bit and made you a bit concerned about him. “Can you just leave me alone, you're honestly annoying me right now…” And with that being said, you watched him run off.   
-  
Your name is John Egbert and you feel like a complete douche right now. 

You honestly didn't mean to say that to her, she was just trying to be your friend. Now you ruined your chance to have somebody to call a friend again. You honestly feel like shit right now, so you stopped running and turned around to see if she was still there, but you couldn't see her. You guess she had gone off to class with her boyfriend, you shrugged it off and let out a sigh and started rushing off to your class before the bell rings. 

During between your classes it wasn't horrible, nor it was good, you did take a nap though in English class like you always do, and during Math it was alright, even though Mike was in your Math class, his name made you shiver. But in other periods they were okay you guess, still boring like usual.

But now it was time for lunch, you can’t eat in the cafeteria anyways, since Mike and his group of friends always eats there, so you usually eat on top of the school building or the roof you can say and just relax and just gaze up at the clouds till lunch was over.

But you do eat the school lunch, but you always have to hurry up before Mike gets there, and last time when you saw Mike and his friends it ended up horribly. 

So here you right now in the cafeteria, usually when you’re about to get your lunch the cafeteria ladies always give you a warm smile and of course you smile back just to be nice. As you were about to leave the cafeteria you felt a tap on our shoulder. This made you jump and you pray it wasn't Mike that did that. So you closed your eyes and turned around to face Mike or other bullies, just ready to be beaten the crap out of. 

“Hello John.”


	4. Chances

Your name is John Egbert again, and you’re confused right now. 

You were waiting for a punch in the face, but instead of that, you heard a giggle from a girl. You opened your eyes and you see the girl from the hallway, you were kind of relief. You believe her name was Jade, when it comes to names you forget, and it makes you feel so stupid and horrible about yourself, you got to admit you truly honestly hate yourself. 

After staring at her like a madman, you finally come to your senses. “J-Jade…?” You try not to stutter, but you failed obviously. You were honestly shocked right now at this very moment, you realized you still need to apologize to her for being a dick that you are. “The one and only!” And you could also see her boyfriend Karkat standing right behind her, you believe he was on his phone right now. 

You took a deep breath, trying to figure out what to say, you felt sick to your stomach right now, and you feel like your heart is going to be ripping out of your chest pretty soon. “I’m truly sorry for acting like a dick towards you, I-I shouldn’t have acted like that, it was rude and I was just-“ When you were close to finishing your horrible apology, Jade had cut you off. 

“John just shush for a minute, it’s okay dude I forgive you alright.” She gave you a warm smile at you, you can’t believe she forgave you, after being a dick to her, this girl is insane and very adorable. All you did was sigh and gave her a weak smile back. 

“At least let me make it up to you?” Okay, that was a wrong move right there, and you also realized Karkat was right behind her, obviously he wasn’t even paying attention to the conversation at all, but it’s whatever you guess. 

“Alright then, me and Karkat would like to eat lunch with you today.” Is this real life or is this a dream right now, you think what she had just said made your insides turn. Karkat looked away from his phone and gave Jade a deadpan look, you think to yourself if Karkat hates you. You sigh and thought to yourself, why is she being so nice to you?

-

Your name is Jade Harley and you think lunch is getting interesting.  
Well to you actually, you don’t know about Karkat though. You asked John if you and Karkat could eat lunch with him, John looked a bit zoned out and Karkat on the other hand looks like he’s disgusted. I guess after what had happened in the hallway, Karkat wanted to beat him up for how he blew up on you. I mean at least he did apologize to you. You do give people chances when they mess up, I meant that’s how you are. 

On the other hand, Karkat is different from the rest of the guys who tried to date you. He may seem a bit grumpy, but he’s actually nice, and also caring and also romantic, he’s very romantic and attractive, you love Karkat dearly. You actually met Karkat through Dave one of your other friends in freshman year, after a talking and stuff, you guys became friends. Then, during the summer you guys hit it off. 

You giggled to yourself and kissed Karkat on his pale cheeks, you saw a bright red covering his cheeks this brought a smile to your face. “Please Karkat…” You quietly said to him, he sighs and nodded in agreement to eat lunch with John. This made you happier. “So John where do you usually eat at?” 

It takes a moment for him to answer, you watched him rub the back of his neck and looks at you with a depressing look on his face. “I usually eat up at the roof top.” Well, that’s interesting then, you thought he had friends or maybe he and his friends eat up there. You were about to say something till someone got in front of you facing John, and to be honest he looks pretty tall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, to be honest I don't know how to work with the notes well, so please bare with me here. xD


	5. Savior

Your name is John Egbert and you’re lying on the ground in pain.

Well, it started when you and Jade was talking and also Karkat was by her side. As you guys were talking, from the corner of your eyes Mike had appeared in front of you. Compared to you and Mike, your ass will probably be a goner, just by one punch from him. 

He was taller than you, at least about 3 inches, he was also lean body, and compare to you, you’re fucking scrawny. You felt weak right now, well because you are weak, so you just stood there and let Mike do what he wants to do. 

“I didn’t know this dork had any friends.” Was he talking about Jade and Karkat, you thought to yourself.  
You were looking away from him, keeping quiet and also not trying to keep any eye contact with him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing you fuckass!?” You heard Karkat in the background, you guess he was trying to help you, but Mike doesn’t care, he only cares about you right now.

Mike snickers at Karkat’s comment. “You should look at me when I’m talking Egbert.” He softly put a hand underneath your chin and turns your head slowly so you were facing him. You can tell he was enjoying this right now. You used to be friend Mike is now your bully, all because of one thing that had happened, and you tried to explain what had happened but he couldn’t forgive you, no one can.

He quietly whispers to you, “You faggot…” Once you heard that, you were now lying on the ground in pain, from one punch. You groaned as you felt a horrible throbbing from your head, god you need to get out of here. You heard a gasp coming from Jade, and this is why you don’t eat in the cafeteria. You heard a bunch of kids laughing at you, some were giving you a concern look. 

You saw Mike giving you a dark look, you felt like you were going to die right here, so why not? But instead he walks off to his group of friends, you saw Karkat and Jade walking towards you, you really don’t need any sympathy from them right now, so you quickly got up from the floor and quickly ran off leaving Karkat and Jade behind.

-

Your name is Jade Harley and now worried about John.

You saw him getting punched in the face by some guy, is this what John has to go through everyday in his life. You thought to yourself that John might be an ass, but honestly, he doesn’t deserve this from anyone. This made you angered up a bit, but you had to control your temper for now. 

You saw Karkat picked up Johns now broken glasses off of the floor, you frown and sigh. Karkat gives you a worried look and put’s a hand on your shoulders and rubs it gently comforting you. You hold Karkat’s hand and walked out of the cafeteria about to search for John, and you hope he’s doing okay right now. 

-

Your name is John Egbert once again and right now, you’re crying.

You're sitting on the rooftop of the school just crying, you honestly want to go home or probably just kill yourself. But you know you can’t do that, you're honestly terrified to do that, and plus your dad will be sad. Wait, you had to rethink that, it’s not like he’s going to miss you or anything, honestly, nobody gives a damn about you, so why are you terrified? 

When you finally had calmed down, you had wiped your eyes clearing up all the tears you had done. When you were rubbing your eyes, you realized you don’t have your glasses, and that’s fucking shit right there. You fucking forgot them in the cafeteria, they must have fallen off when you got punched in the face. 

“Shit…” You mutter to yourself, you were about to have a panic attack. 

“You looking for these Johnny boy?” You had snapped out of your thoughts when you heard someones voice. You looked up to see Jade and next to her was Karkat. She had your glasses in her left hand, she was smiling down at you and you can see Karkat having a bit of a smile on his face you guess. This made you blush a bit, Jade lead out her other hand towards you. 

“C’mon, let’s go get you cleaned up.” 

As you took her hand, she picked you up off of the ground, and for a girl she’s pretty damn strong. She handed you your glasses, and you can see that the lens were cracked, you sighed and stilled put them on anyways.

“Do I sill look good…?” You chuckled a bit at your joke, and you heard Jade let out a giggled and nodded, and as for Karkat he rolled his eyes. 

Your name is John Egbert and you feel a bit better, you guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update woot woot. This week I'll probably be more busy, since I have a bench marked for Spanish and I need to do good on that and I have test's coming up also, so just a heads up on that. Anyways hoped you enjoyed!


	6. Scarlet

Your name is Dave Strider, and you’re the new kid.

You blame Bro for making you guys move, the only reason why you guys had to move in the first place was because of his job, or some shit like that. You guys had moved from Texas over to Washington, you were not sad that you had to leave your home. 

Guess you should introduce yourself like a proper gentleman you are. Your name is Dave Strider and you’re pansexual, and also single. Back in middle school you dated girls and also guys, but they weren’t really your type, you guess you can say you were a Casanova. Just kidding, all you ever wanted was somebody to love you and not think of you in any wrong way. 

Mostly the reason why you always get dumped in the first is because of your eyes, which are red. You rarely showed people your eyes because people tend to freak out over them. When you were dating, the question that always pops up was “Why do you always wear your shades?” and you were forced to show them your eyes, and once that happened, it ends up you getting name called a “Freak” or “Demon” and then you get dumped.

Currently right now you're sleeping in your bed, snuggled up in your blankets. Today is Monday which meant you have to go to school, well a new school. You thought why Bro could have just home schooled you, but he keeps nagging saying “You’re the not the one paying bills”you just want to throw a smuppet at him.

Your actually half sleeping and also half awake, you honestly don’t want to get up right now for school, you can care less about school. You heard footsteps coming towards you. “You know Dave, school does start in 20 minutes.” And of course the one and only Rose Lalonde. 

Apparently, she moved in with you and Bro since her mother has been away a lot from home, because of her job, so she asked Bro if she can take of care of Rose, and until now, she’s staying with you and Bro. 

You moan in annoyance and flop to the other side to face a wall. “If you’re going to be like that, then so be it.”   
Rose had stomped on out of your room, it was now quiet and peaceful, just how you like it. Once again, you snuggled up against your pillow to get more comfortable, that’s until Rose came back into your room dumping a gallon of cold water on you. 

You jerked up from your bed and glared at her, you swore you felt ice cubes hitting the top of your head, you heard giggles escaped from Rose mouth and you also heard and laugh from Bro also, you swear one day you’re going to beat their asses. 

~

You're now John Egbert and currently you’re kind of in a happy mood.

Over Pesterchum last night, you and Jade and Karkat had plans after school, you guys were going to go to the movies, Karkat insist on watching a romance movie, but you and Jade had to disagree.

Right now you're currently walking with Jade and Karakt in the hallway, you guys were just talking about normal stuff, sometimes Jade would share out some stories about her and her grandpa adventures, and on the other hand Karkat would mostly share his romantic fantasy which was pretty weird, and as for you, you just like to listen, you’re much of a listener than a talker.

“Anyway, I heard from other people that we're going to be having new students coming to our class John, I think one of them.” Jade said, you can tell that she was excited. To be honest, you weren’t excited at all, you thought to yourself, what if she or he was rude. 

The bell had rung which meant class had started, you and Jade and Karkat had shared goodbye’s with each other, you saw them walking off and as for you, you walked over to your locker and opened it. That is, till someone had slammed your locker shut, causing you to flinch back. “Hey fucker.” 

Your name is John Egbert and now you’re scared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys I'm finally back and now I'm on summer break which means more writing woot! c:


	7. Glance

Your name is John Egbert, and you wish you were dead right now.

Currently you were grabbing your things out of your locker, until the Devil himself showed up only to slam your locker completely shut, this made you jump back and yelped in fear. Until now, you had at least ten minutes to get to History class, but you're stuck with Mike right now in the hallways. The good thing is his group of friends are probably in class right now or doing something else, but the worst thing is nobody was in the hallways, so which meant you and Mike were alone.

Suddenly, your heart started to rapidly beat faster than usual, you felt like you were going to vomit at any time right now, but that would be bad, especially vomiting on Mike. To be honest though that would actually be funny since he has been an ass to you. You shook your head clearing your random thoughts out of your head, you looked straight into Mike’s hazel eyes, giving him a glare. 

“W-what do you want Mike?” You stuttered, you were trying to defend for yourself right now since nobody was with you. You felt a warm pair of hands gently brushed against your neck, you wished you learned how to fight, but your dad didn’t think that would be a great idea. That’s why you can only rely on others to be there for you, just like Jade and Karkat, you’re just fucking weak and hopeless. 

“What’s wrong Egbert, is something scaring you?” Mike grinned wickedly at you, you just want to smack that grin off his face. You honestly didn’t know what you were doing, you had clenched your fist as hard as you can, and next thing you knew, your arm had swung across so you can punch Mike in the face, but that’s when Mike grabbed your fist tightly.

You started shaking in fear. “I was going to let you off the hook today Egbert, and that was fucking weak.” Knowing what will happen next, you received a punch in the stomach which sent you flying down to the cold ground, you were kind of grateful for not hitting your head too hard on the ground. 

“Ugh!”

You felt a painful shock in your stomach, you honestly can’t breathe right now. Warm tears were rolling down your pale cheeks, you guess you were right, you thought to yourself, you are a hopeless person. Mike grabbed the hold of your collar and brought you back up on your feet, you whimpered in pain from your stomach, you honestly want to puke right now. 

“Hey, you know that’s wasn’t very nice of you.” 

You heard someone say, you believed it was a teacher that had seen what was happening, but once you had turned your head you were completely wrong, it was just some guy, and you haven’t seen him before. He looked tall and a bit lean, he had blond hair, with a bit of highlights in it, he was wearing dark shades which made him look like a douche and a bit attractive, he was also wearing a long sleeve shirt, two of the sleeves were red and it was white in the middle with a logo of broken record and a pair of dark skinny jeans.  
Mike had set you down on your feet, he had turned his attention over to the guy blond guy. This was your chance to escape to your class right now, and besides you have now at least three minutes to get to class before the bell rings, this is why you love passing periods. 

You sigh to yourself and quickly grabbed your bagged and ran off to your History class, you didn’t care how bad your stomach was feeling right now, you just wanted to get to class and have this day done and over with. 

-

Your name is Dave Strider and you forgot to grab a box of apple juice when you left this morning.

Your Bro drove you and Rose to the new school, afterwards you and Rose had headed over to the office to pick up your guys' schedules, then later on after that whole thing was situated the bell had rung, you guess it was first period, which meant you have History class. You and Rose had wave each other goodbyes and went on separate ways. 

As you were wandering the hallways by yourself trying to get to your class, you have seen two people up ahead, you honestly couldn’t see what they were doing from how far you were standing, but you didn’t care you just wanted to get to class right now, so why not ask them where it was. 

Once you got a bit closer you saw what was happening, some guy with light brown hair had punched the living soul out of someone, you saw the raven hair boy sent flying to the ground, the other guy had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him up. This was going too far and this had to be stopped right now, and it looks like you got to be the hero right now. 

“Hey, you know that’s wasn’t very nice of you.” 

The guy turned his head towards you, he gave you a mean look, a nasty one, of course, but you weren’t afraid of him. He sets the boy back down on his feet, the dorky looking kid had quickly grabbed his bag and went zooming off to class.

Your name is Dave Strider and you wish you had stayed home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter, sorry if I'm going to be slow at posting stuff now, it's because I have summer school and I really need to pass ;w;  
> But anyways see you in the next chapter!


	8. Acquaintance

Your name is Dave Strider and you seriously need to stop getting into fights, even when it’s the first day of school.

“Sorry I rather not waste my breath on some new kid.” You heard the light brown head kid from across from you, you guess he was a chicken shit after all, you had quietly thought to yourself. He turns his back on you and turns his head back to you and gives you a smirk. “But don't think I'm going easy on you this year, I do have a few tricks up my sleeves.”

This guy is insane, you thought to yourself, you guess this year is going to be a bit of a rocky hill for you so you need to watch your back from this guy, and obviously not get in trouble with teachers. If that happens Bro would be the one beating you up for sure. You also wonder about the other kid with the raven hair and the dorky glasses, if he ever gets a beat down by this guy, and if he does, how can he deal with him.

“You should watch your back boy, and also make sure you get this in your head. My name is Mike.” He then finally turns his head back to face ahead and starts running off to class. You make a note that his name is Mike just in case, maybe you should have told him your name, but what differences does it matter.

Shaking the thoughts out of your head, you now realize you're the only person in the hallway, you guess you should just get going now until the bell rings. You kind of don't afford to be late, even though it's your first day of school most new students are sometimes late you guess. You sigh to yourself and looked down at your schedule and ran through the hallway to get to History class. Today is going to be a long day.

~

Your now John Egbert and you’re freaking out in History class. 

Your teacher doesn't care what the whole class is doing, unless you're on the phone that he cares about. You were seated at your desk close to the window area, you kind of like sitting there, peaceful and you get to daydream all you want and bonus, you get to look up at the bright blue sky, you imagine eating the fluffy white clouds. Maybe they taste like cotton candy, you make a note to yourself about that.

Currently you kept hitting your pen on the desk thinking quietly to yourself, you were so close to having a beat down by Mike in the hallways this morning that until that douche came in and rescue you. You shook your head to the side, you shouldn't be calling him a douche he did save your ass after all, so maybe a life saver or a knight or something.

“Okay class before we start watching a video, apparently we have a new student today that will be joining our class this whole semester.” You snap out of your thoughts once you heard your teacher talk, you heard some of the girls giggling or whispering about something, but you really don’t care. “Idiots…” You quietly said to yourself. 

You turn your head not facing the teacher anymore to look at the door to see someone walked in. You think you’re about to kick the bucket right now because holy shit it was the same guy with the shades from the hallway, and how come is he alive or in a nice way, how is he not beat up?

“How about introducing yourself.” 

You tried so hard not to look at him, it’ll be darn awkward if you did to be honest, plus you didn’t even say thank to him, you’re such a complete asshole. But of course your luminous blue eyes had to travel to get a good look for him. You kind of watch him carefully, he doesn’t seem nervous, but he does seem chill in a way.

“Sup, my name is Dave Strider, nice to meet y’all.” He shoves his hands into his pocket. You also realize about him that he has a cute sort of country accent. You feel like some creep or anything, you keep staring at him, you wonder if he notices behind those shades of his.

The teacher nods and bites his lip. “Let’s get you seated somewhere shall we…” The teacher stares at you with his gray eyes, it kind of makes you a bit uncomfortable, but really he was actually in the empty seat next to you. Wait, what?

“John Egbert please raise your hand.” This was complete shit, you want to get out of here right now, you can feel eyes on you right now. You should feel lucky at the same time, maybe it was faith that brought you and him together or something, like Romeo and Juliet, but like as a friend way, not one of you guys committing suicide or something. You looked away shyly raising your hand up in the air.

Your name is John Egbert and why do you keep thinking about this Dave kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!~ uvu   
> I'm also going to be writing a one shot of Bunny ( Butters and Kenny ) this ship kills my soul in many ways!!  
> Anyways, see ya in the next chapter uvu

**Author's Note:**

> I guess my first story/fanfic I don't really know what to call it!  
> But anyways I don't know when I'll update the next chapter but anyways I hope you enjoy! xD


End file.
